


Chat Nap

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Marichat May 2018 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Still Ladybug Without the Suit, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Marinette protects Chat Noir while she waits for the catnip to leave his system, though he thinks he's protecting her.





	Chat Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May day 18 prompt: bodyguard

He was still blissfully happy, though less dazed, when Marinette's skylight popped open.  With perhaps half of his usual grace and most of his super speed, Chat Noir let go of his amazing classmate to take up a defensive posture in front of her.  Whoever was brazen enough to break into her family's apartment to pester her would pay. His happy purr shifted to a growl, and he was pleased with how menacing it sounded.

"Girl, you should have called me," Alya's voice carried up onto the balcony.  "I would've helped deal with the media invasion."

Marinette reached for his wrists from behind him, but her arms just weren't long enough.

Alya's head popped up through the skylight and she took in the scene a moment before smirking.  "Well  **this** is an unexpected surprise," she drawled.

His growl was interrupted by a hiss directed at Alya.

"Chat Noir, stand down," Marinette snapped.  "Alya's not here to hurt me."

Oh another order.  He was so good at following those.  He hesitated though. Could she be sure Alya wasn't some copycat akuma here to kidnap his… what was Marinette to Chat Noir?  His rescuer? His hero? Aah no. His princess. He glanced at Marinette and then the girl who might or might not be Alya.

"Put the phone down Alya," Marinette said, her voice sharp.  "This is all your fault anyway."

Deciding he could obey Marinette while still remaining vigilant, Chat Noir crawled back to wrap himself around his new favorite person.  He managed to settle his head on one thigh, so he could gaze up at the beautiful strong girl, his body wound around her back. Yes this was perfect.  Well. Almost perfect. He picked up her hand and set it on his head, purring happily. Now it was purrfect.

"Okay, so how is this  **my** fault?" Alya asked, a giggle sneaking into her voice.

Marinette let out a huff.  "You gave me that catnip plant yesterday.  Apparently it works on him much like it would on a regular cat."

"Woah."  There were shuffling noises, and Chat Noir opened his eyes to make sure he didn't need to do anything to protect Marinette.  Alya had crossed over to where Marinette had placed the plant she'd moved earlier. "How about I put it down in your room. Then we can talk about why mister black leather…  **omigod** , he's purring, isn't he?"

Marinette sighed.  "Plant first, then questions."

"Yeah, yeah, right," Alya agreed.  She picked up the pot and took it down through the skylight.

"Please behave yourself," Marinette asked, running her hand slowly through his hair.  "Alya can be a good ally in this situation, but only if you don't go triggering her scoop reflexes."

Alya climbed back out onto the balcony.  "Okay. So he really does get catlike, with purring and that reaction to catnip?"

"Yes, and you can't put any of that on the Ladyblog," Marinette replied.

"I get keeping the catnip reaction on the DL," Alya agreed.  "We do  **not** want Hawkbutt sending out an akuma with catnip powers."

"Honestly, anything that makes him think that Chat Noir might react at all like a cat, would be best to avoid and refute," Marinette said.  After a moment of silence she added, "We don't want anyone trying to see if he chases a red dot across Paris into a trap. I'm not sure Ladybug would do nearly as well without him.  Playing off his cat nature could endanger Ladybug and Rena Rouge, too."

"Sssmart," Chat mumbled, nuzzling her leg.  "You're so smart, Princess."

"Fair points," Alya agreed.  "But are you sure I can't shoot a little video for personal use?"

"Absolutely not," Marinette said firmly.  "It's your fault he's vulnerable right now, and he's in no position to consent to video."

Alya nodded.  "Okay. That's fair."  She reached over to pat his head, freezing when he growled at her.  "Oh. So only M gets to touch the golden head?" She smirked. "Guess we we know where he stands."

Marinette stared at her friend in confusion.  "On what?"

"Chat Noir ships Marichat!"  Alya dissolved into giggles. That was definitely Alya.

Chat Noir closed his eyes and let himself float in this happy moment.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write
> 
> I had to come back to this one because my previous attempt better fit a prompt I'd skipped.
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
